Escape
by Lovebirds15
Summary: With no memory of their human life, Bella and Rosalie are together to learn to adapt a new life with the Volturi. All is well until they get notified of an immortal child was created. The Volturi have to get rid of the child and this experienced horrified Rosalie and Bella so they escape the grasp of the Volturi. Will they get caught?


Don't own twilight :(

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness. It was like I was in a black hole, sucking my life away from my hands. I felt a burning sensation, no more like a fire. A fire that was set to burn away my existence. My heart was beating faster and faster until…...nothing. I'm dead. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes and saw things so clearly. I could see the different patterns of each of the little snowflakes falling. I slowly tried to get up and look at my surroundings to see where I was, but all I saw was snow covered trees. I looked up to see the stars shining down so brightly. I heard a sound of what seem to be a girl freaking out. I followed the heavy breathing sound and lead me to a girl with beautiful, blond, wavy hair.

She turned around and looked at me with these blood-red eyes. I stepped back of the shock never have I ever seen someone and by someone I mean human with those colored eyes. She seemed to be scared as well. We both just stared at each other with awe and curiousness. She spoke up first.

"Who…..who are you?" The girl said with a voice that was a bit shaky yet sounded like little bells. "Where am I? Am I dead? Your eyes…...why are they red?" I looked at her with confusion. Do I have red eyes myself? What in the world is going on!

" I really wish I know the answers to your questions." She looked at me with awe. I was surprised to hear my voice sound just as musical as hers. "I'm just as confused as you are." She got slowly got up and examine her surround just like I did when I first woke up.

"You know your eyes are red too." She looked at me with disbelief. Then said in a annoyed voice, "I think I know very well what my eye color is and it sure isn't red….like yours." I rolled my eyes and knew she would be difficult to get along with. She looked at me from head to toe like one of those mean popular girl in those teenage movies. "What are you anyways? A demon, an evil ghost?" I signed and said, "Again I wish I knew the answers to your question." She rolled her eyes annoyed as ever. "Okay why don't we just remember what happened before we ended up here? Do you remember?" She stayed quiet for a while, looking down as if the answer will be in the then looked up and said,

"I…..I don't remember anything. What about you?" She looked at me with hope. I shook my head and the hope in her eyes disappear. She put her hand around her neck trying to clear something in her throat. "My throat is burning!" Now that she mention it my throat felt the same way. The blond girl turned her head really fast and smelled the air. I heard her growl as she ran at an unbelievable speed.

I ran to catch up to her and as I ran the speed increased and i just kept on running. I felt free and alive(even though I'm dead).Forgetting about that blond girl and letting my instinct do it's thing. Just when I realized where I was I hid behind a building, waiting. I saw two men walking wobbly out of the building, they were drunk. They smelled unpleasant. I always hated the smell of alcohol, but my body was telling me to go for it anyways. They were coming closer and closer. I would smell their blood and the smell of it attracted me more. What was I doing? I couldn't kill innocent people.

Its like I became a cold monster. Well I was anyways, but I found a way to control myself and ran back to the place I woke up earlier. I smelled a deer at a distance and hid behind a tree wanting not to scare it away. Once it turned the opposite direction I attacked and drank it dry. After I was done I widen my eyes, shocked that I actually drank this deer's blood. I was freaking out! Did I just drink blood from this animal? What in the hell am I! Horrified that if my heart was still beating I would be sure to have a heart attack.

The burning in my throat was gone so I decide to go look for the blond girl and hope she hasn't killed anyone like I almost did. I followed her scent and finally found her, but I heard her breath gasp. She was with someone. A tall man with long black hair and deadly pale skin almost translucent. He wore a black coat over a fancy liking suit underneath with a necklace of the symbol "V" decorated beautifully with gems. His eyes were red just like ours, but his were a lot darker. His smile was showed a sign of kindness and made him look comfortable to confront. "No need to be afraid, my child. My name is Aro. What is yours young newborn?" The blond girl seemed to be unconvinced. She shook her head as if clearing a thought and said, "My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale." Rosalie, so that was her name. I'm not lying when I say that her name suits her perfectly. She was as beautiful as a Rose and my guess is that she had guys falling over her all the time. She looked like a model.

Aro turned to my direction and said, "What about you, child?", I looked around to see if he was talking to someone else or something. What am I talking about there is no one around. I mean we are in the freaking wood. "Yes, you hiding behind there. Don't think I can't see you." I took a deep breath and got out of my hiding place and walked slowly toward Aro and Rosalie. Aro encourage me to come closer and tell him my identity. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." Aro smile and stuck out his hand. "May I?" I looked at his hand and gave my hand to his waiting one I waited to see what he would say or do next. "Amazing." he said and then took Rosalie's hand as well. She looked at me. Her face was asking me that " Is this guy even real." I shrugged as he let go of Rosalie's hand and turned to face both of us. "Join me, my children. Join me and the other members of my coven. I will show you how to control your abilities and perfect them as well. You will be a fine addition to the family."

It was an awkward silence until Rosalie was the first to speak up. " What are you? What are we?" He laughed and said, " I am the leader of the Volturi and what we are young Rosalie is not to be shared with anyone. Especially mortals. We are called the "Cold Ones", but to humans we are commonly called vampires."

* * *

My first fanfiction! I've get better at this with just a little practice. I'm actually really proud of this first chapter. Tell me what you think! XOXO Lovebirds15! 3


End file.
